The present invention generally relates to data storage devices. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus for ascertaining file directory information contained on the data storage devices.
Data storage devices, which include but are not limited to floppy diskettes and recordable compact disks, are used to store information derived from a personal computer. Data storage devices make it possible to save data generated at one time to be retrieved at a later time for use on that personal computer or a different personal computer. Additionally, data storage devices allow the same data to be shared by multiple users by serving as a medium to relay information, archive information or serve as a medium for storing additional copies of the data. It is not uncommon for an individual user to have many of these data storage devices.
Each data storage device may contain one or many data files. The names of the files stored on the data storage devices are easily deleted or replaced. The ease of deleting and replacing file names, coupled with the fact that the devices can be shared among several users, may lead to confusion as to what each individual data storage device contains.
Conventionally, labels detailing the file contents of the data storage device can be affixed to the data storage devices. Problems arise, however, when the labels are not created initially or not updated every time a new file is added or deleted, or a file name is changed from the data storage device. This problem is compounded when the numbers of these storage devices in a home or office increase. The problem is further compounded when there are multiple users. The users are unable to visually determine the file directory contents of the individual data storage devices. Ultimately, the data on the data storage devices becomes useless to potential users since it is not readily apparent what is on the data storage device.
Therefore, to determine the file contents of the data storage device, the user would have to first gain access to a personal computer, insert the data storage device into the personal computer, and run a software program to determine which files are contained on the data storage device. This task is inconvenient and time consuming then there are numerous data storage devices that are unlabeled or mislabeled, especially if the user cannot gain access to a personal computer. Additionally, if the personal computer is in use, for example, with a software application running, the running of the software must be interrupted to find out what is stored on the storage device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,102 discloses an apparatus for viewing file information contained on a specific floppy diskette. The apparatus is mechanically attached to the diskette, and requires a specially designed disk drive and additional computer hardware to receive the diskette and download information to the apparatus and requires an interface with a personal computer.